Seizoen 22 Week 20
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_20" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie afl4982 02.jpg Crisismanager2.jpg Familie afl4981 01.jpg Familie afl4982 04.jpg Familie afl4982 01.jpg Familie afl4981 04.jpg BegrafenisSteve.jpg familie_afl4981_02.jpg familie_afl4981_03.jpg familie_afl4981_05.jpg familie_afl4982_03.jpg familie_afl4982_05.jpg Aflevering_4984-1.png 'Aflevering 96 (#4981) - maandag 7 januari 2013' Net voor de start van de raad van bestuur probeert Peter zijn moeder te overtuigen dat de aanstelling van een crisismanager het beste is voor het bedrijf én voor de werknemers. Véronique is ronduit tegen en ze gebruikt het huwelijk van haar moeder als argument in de hele discussie. Evy en Jana besluiten voor een bekende spermadonor te gaan. Rita neemt met spijt afscheid van Patrick, want zijn dochter Liesbeth wil niet dat ze nog helpt met de boodschappen, koken en poetsen. Niko heeft met Evy een goed gesprek over zijn broer. Charlotte wordt aan de fietsenstalling belaagd door Vincent en Elias. *'Eerste aflevering met Jeroen Maes (crisismanager Frederik De Meyer).' *'Laatste aflevering met Hein Blondeel (Steve Schuurmans).' 'Aflevering 97 (#4982) - dinsdag 8 januari 2013' De crisismanager stelt zich vragen bij het dubbel CEO-schap in de Van den Bossche holding. Toch dringen Véronique en Peter bij hun afdelingshoofden aan om open kaart te spelen tijdens de gesprekken. Zowel Marie-Rose als Mathias heeft een gesprek met Peter over hun huwelijk. Nu Rita niet meer komt helpen, moet ook Benny zijn steentje bijdragen in het huishouden. Hij wisselt met zijn zoon Arno van taak, maar mispakt zich lelijk. Maarten trekt de verkeerde conclusies en Mieke kwetst Niko. 'Aflevering 98 (#4983) - woensdag 9 januari 2013' Peter had gisteren een gesprek met zijn moeder en met Mathias en toen voelde hij bij beiden twijfels over hun huwelijk. Als getuige en als zoon vindt hij het zijn plicht om hen hiermee te confronteren. Rita bezoekt Patrick in zijn atelier. Maarten is zenuwachtig voor zijn gesprek met de crisismanager. Tijdens de uitvaart van Steve nemen Evy en Niko het woord. Guido heeft Charlotte bij hem thuis uitgenodigd om Frans te studeren, maar het is voor hen beiden moeilijk om zich te concentreren. Nathalie wil van Dirk weten hoe hij zijn professionele toekomst ziet. 'Aflevering 99 (#4984) - donderdag 10 januari 2013' Elias zet Charlotte onder druk om met hem op te trekken. Dit ontgaat Guido niet en hij is stikjaloers. Jan wil iets ludieks doen tijdens het huwelijksfeest van Marie-Rose en Mathias. Bart geeft aan Trudy toe dat hij voor zijn toekomst bij Van den Bossche vreest en dat hij alvast een afspraak bij de VDAB heeft gemaakt. Jana en Evy hebben eindelijk een donor in gedachten. Rita voelt zich goed bij Patrick, maar ze speelt met vuur. Niko doet een onthutsende ontdekking tussen de spullen van Steve. *'Eerste aflevering met Appartement van Niko.' *'In deze aflevering speelt Lindsay Bervoets de rol van VDAB-consulente.' 'Aflevering 100 (#4985) - vrijdag 11 januari 2013' Jan blijft bij zijn plan om tijdens het huwelijksfeest van Marie-Rose en Mathias een ludieke sketch op te voeren. Peter en Véronique hebben in de KomEet een lunchvergadering met de crisismanager, die de resultaten van zijn analyse op tafel legt. Aansluitend volgt er een moeilijk gesprek met vakbondsafgevaardigde Roger. Evy en Jana hebben in de Jan & Alleman afspraak met potentiële spermadonoren. Liesbeth is bang dat haar vader door Rita gekwetst zal worden. Marie-Rose ergert zich opnieuw aan Mathias’ slordigheid bij de voorbereidingen van hun huwelijk. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen